kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HugeKidvsKatFan
NavBox 2.0 I updated loads today and now we have new nave boxes witch are cooler to use, they be on most pages , this os what Kat one is like now: Old Collar (Powers) Kats Weapons }} New -- 15:00, December 13, 2009 (UTC) herm well the master dude has to put the kitty vanishes on the episodes list i made a artical on it link: type "the kitty vanishes" in search box. did you get my fan kat? o yea i forgot i forgot to tell you this how come i can't edit stuff on team kat? arent i main editor? cant see anything wrong nothing wrong with that page, it may just be him -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 18:00, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Nice Nice Image =D -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 16:34, December 15, 2009 (UTC) strange strabge but thank you ^_^ ps: i cant crack it :( extra special deliveray http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Extra_Special_delivery goal completed! we over ranked ytv on google search! we are official the best one on the web! how great is that! -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 20:26, December 16, 2009 (UTC) nice i seen, i thought it seemed tidier and much cooler, thanks=D -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 20:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Bot on site im using a bot today to make the site neater so be stunned as i make millions of edits in minutes! -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 20:49, December 16, 2009 (UTC) emergency! i really have to talk to you! there faults on site! me my in the kid vs kat chat room as soon as possible http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Kid_Vs_Kat -- Parsonsda' ' Talk | Sign Here '' 19:23, December 18, 2009 (UTC) nice one nice, by the way i updated the nav boxes again they now 3.0 check it out sometime >>>> kat You Can Go To My Wiki yes (By Tato2000) i r anwser back lol yo man hows kat club doin? thier offering me a job at club coop how dare they!!! i'm a kat person not a kid dude..... well what shall i do help me!!!!!! D: chat now we can have a quick chat now to see what you been up to =) -- 16:42, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I shall not let u down o kk dont worry don't worry , im not always on site either , see you when you return -- 19:45, December 23, 2009 (UTC) christmas special images Can you download some images from the special, "Kid vs. Kat vs. Christmas". I can put them on the Christmas Special Wiki. acid spit you now has the pic i uploaded for you enjoy! ♥darkchao700 (kitty worrior in charge 4 now) kats inabilities here ya goo http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kat%27s_inabilities ♥darkchao700 new kat hide out http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spring2.jpg how bout this for the hideout? errm arent we traped on earth also? look in my faves http://www.youtube.com/user/Darkchao700 you'll see that my youtube reserch is in my faveriotes look in them to see my stuff and sub if you want. ♥♥♥♥darkchao700♥♥♥♥ urr somthin i should tell u ima girl ^^ ♥darkchao700 How do you pu a signitchure-- new updates user can now tell you a admin because i color coded the names, admins are light blue, and also i updated the logo so now it kat official colors, and finaly we got more new video for you to watch =D -- 17:43, January 5, 2010 (UTC) image preview show me a preview first -- 10:20, January 6, 2010 (UTC) language so no english, i looked, and that episode wont be available on tv till christmas 2010, tho ill keep my eye open -- 16:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC) i have a question how do i become an admin on here? i gave this place its best. with vids ans stuff --Darkchao700 17:13, January 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks was just a gave parasondra lots o vids thats why theres been new episode pages. thanks you do make a difference--Darkchao700 14:29, January 8, 2010 (UTC) lets talk http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Kid_Vs_Kat --Darkchao700 15:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) kid vs kat room kid vs kat room -- 18:33, January 8, 2010 (UTC) answers 1.like you he must pass some test, png, personal image, and editing 2.i found out becuse it was on tv 3."/topic "text"" to make a topic in the room -- 19:17, January 8, 2010 (UTC) sorry i was in school i need to ask u somtin why is there userboxes n my profile? PS: NICE PIC LOVE IT ^^ --Darkchao700 20:10, January 8, 2010 (UTC)